Just A Glimpse
by Lisedee
Summary: Blaine discovers that there is a connection between Kurt and the recent murders of eight teenage girls. Will he stand by him when he finds out what that connection is?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just A Glimpse

Genre: Drama Romance

Rating: T (slight violence and swearing)

Summary: Blaine discovers that there is a connection between Kurt and the recent murders of eight teenage girls. Will he stand by him when he finds out what that connection is?

Disclaimer: I have no affiliation or connections to Glee or any of the characters... *sigh*

AN: Hi, Just a quick note. I've been writing for a loooooong time but only recently got back in to fanfics. I love fanfics! Anyway, there is a lot of this story written so... enjoy. Feel free to review as you please, I'm open to all opinions, good or bad. Lise xxx

1.

The footsteps he had left in the sand were soon washed away by the advancing tide. He didn't notice the sun beginning to set or the chill that had entered the air around him, just kept placing one foot in front of the other. There were no tears any more, no emotions of any kind at all. He had gone past all that now, it had been going on for too long.

He didn't even notice the sharp rock hiding under the sand until he had slammed his foot down onto it. The pain dragged him out of his reverie as he stumbled down onto the wet sand cursing. He grabbed hold of his foot and brought it up to his knee to survey the damage. A jagged cut ran from the base of his big toe to the middle of his foot. He swished it in the sea water, biting his lip hard as the salt felt like it was eating away at his sensitive flesh. He felt in his pocket for something to bind the wound with, but found nothing.

"Kurt!"

He heard the voice call him again and struggled to his feet, wincing as the sand sank into the cut. He turned away from his pursuer and stumbled along the shoreline.

"Kurt! Wait up!"

Kurt half turned towards the figure hurrying in his direction. "Leave me alone." he hissed as he sank down onto the sand once again. His breathing was ragged as pain shot from the cut on his foot up his leg.

"Dammit Kurt, let me see." Blaine dropped to his knees next to Kurt and took hold of his foot at the ankle. He whistled, "That might need stitches."

"It's fine." Kurt tried to remove his foot from Blaine's grasp but to no avail. He flopped back on the sand, defeated.

Blaine pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and soaked it in sea water. "This is going to hurt." he warned.

"It already fucking hurts!" Kurt bit out, then groaned as Blaine tried to gently wash the sand and blood away. Silence ensued as Blaine cleaned the cut as best he could with the handkerchief. When he was finished he leant back on his wrists looking out to sea.

"Kurt, why did you let it get like this? Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine glanced worriedly at Kurt when he didn't answer. "Surely you could've told me? Or, I don't know, your dad?"

"I know Blaine, I should've told you." Kurt sighed and looked up a the darkening night sky. "I didn't know if you would believe me and I guess... I just didn't know what to say, you know?"

"I wish I did know Kurt, but I've never been in a situation like this. The things you said, I dunno. I don't think I know anything any more." Blaine picked up a pebble and launched it into the sea. "Would you have ever told me? I mean, if I hadn't found out?

"I was coping with it..." Kurt faltered, then whispered softly. "I don't know what to do Blaine." He exhaled slowly, a wave of exhaustion hitting him like a truck.

"First we're going to get back to the villa, get that foot cleaned up. Then you're going to get some food inside you. How long has it been since you've eaten properly?"

Kurt shrugged. "Yesterday, day before maybe. I've lost track."

"Right, so you're going to eat and then you're going to shower and get a change of clothes." He wrinkled up his nose, "Sorry Kurt, but you stink."

Kurt lifted an arm above his head and groaned. "I didn't notice... sorry." He sat up with effort. "Then what?"

"Then we'll discuss this, together. Just me and you and you'll tell me the full story. We'll find a way through this Kurt. You've got to trust me." Another pebble flew into the sea.

"I do Blaine, you know I do." Kurt raised hopeful eyes to his boyfriend. "I've been over it and over it and I can't find a way out. I've tried not sleeping but obviously that doesn't work."

"You have to sleep Kurt. Look, we'll sort this. Together." He reiterated. "Now, can you walk?"

"With help, yes."

Blaine skimmed a last pebble in the sea and then got to his feet. He helped Kurt up and supported him as they walked across the sand and back along the road to their holiday villa. It didn't take too long to reach their destination, each of the two boys savouring the physical contact. It had been weeks since they had last been in each others arms, this holiday in fact had been Blaine's idea, hopeful that he and Kurt would be able to find each other again. Blaine unlocked the front door and eased Kurt inside, guiding him down onto the sofa. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kurt just stared up at Blaine with wide eyes. He reached his hands out for Blaine's and let out a contented yet relieved sigh when their hands were joined. Silently he urged Blaine to sit beside him.

"I miss you." Kurt kept his gaze directed at Blaine. "Together? Do you mean it?"

"I love you." Blaine said simply. "I'll always mean it. Wait here, I'll be back." Blaine reluctantly left Kurt on the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen. He quickly made Kurt a sandwich and grabbed a glass of water.

"Here, eat." Blaine urged as he handed Kurt the plate. Kurt eyed the sandwich suspiciously. "It won't bite you." He said gently, concern reflecting in his eyes for his troubled boyfriend. He watched as Kurt took a tiny bite of his sandwich and smiled weakly.

"It's good Blaine, thanks." Kurt took another bite then placed the sandwich back down on the plate. "I don't deserve this from you. I'm so sorry."

"Hush Kurt, I'm not going to push you away when you need me. I'd never do that." Blaine urged him to eat as they talked. "You're going to have to be completely honest with me, however embarrassing or uncomfortable it is to tell me. I need to know everything."

Kurt nodded slowly. He raised his eyes to Blaine's. "I'm sorry." He said again.

Blaine nodded sadly. "I know Kurt, I know." He seemed to mentally struggle with himself for a second. "We'll talk later, after you've showered." He placed a hand on Kurt's knee. "It'll be okay, I promise."

Kurt blinked away the tear the had appeared in his eyes and finished the sandwich, grateful to have something to focus on.

"Shower. Now." Blaine grinned at Kurt as he took his empty plate. He held out his other hand to help him off the sofa. "Then we'll talk and you'll eat some more, baby steps okay?"

Kurt nodded and limped into the bathroom. He stripped the rancid clothes from his body, grimacing as he suddenly realised just how bad he smelt. The steam from the hot water rose around him as he stepped into the shower. He smiled briefly as he picked up Blaine's shower gel and flipped the lid. The familiar scent of spice filled his nostrils and filled him with nostalgia, regret and fear. He allowed the water to cascade over him unchecked as he, for the first time in weeks, began to feel a little more positive. His eyes closed and he was glad to only see darkness this time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN : Hey, thanks for the reads and follows and favourites. I hope you're enjoying this story. Let me know? Lise xxx

Kurt emerged stiffly from the bathroom to see Blaine deep in thought. He was sitting at the dining room table surrounded by tempting treats of fruit and more sandwiches. Kurt lowered his eyes as Blaine looked up at him and made his way clumsily towards him.

"Feel any better?" Blaine was the first to break the silence.

Kurt nodded as he selected a strawberry from the plethora of food in front of him. "Cleaner anyway." He nibbled the strawberry gently before finally meeting his partners eyes. "Where do we start?"

"At the beginning would be good Kurt." Blaine said softly as he pushed another glass of water towards him.

The beginning. Kurt sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "Can you pass me me bag?"

Blaine reached for the plain black rucksack that Kurt had been taking everywhere with him. He passed it over and watched with expectant eyes as Kurt pulled out a handful of papers and what looked like newspaper clippings.

"This was the first one." He handed Blaine a newspaper article depicting a pretty teenage girl. She had been murdered six months ago. Blaine quickly scanned the article hoping to find some clues as to what had been happening with Kurt. Why everything had changed so suddenly. His eyes met Kurt's again as Kurt continued to speak. " I didn't realise what was happening at first, didn't see the connection, but then there was this one." He handed over another article. A different girl but the description of the murder was the same. This time the article stated that the police were considering a connection between the two.

"There's more? I'm not sure i understand."

"Six more. Roughly one every three weeks."

"And their connection with you?" Blaine felt himself holding his breath as he waited for Kurt's answer.

"I see the in my dreams." Kurt said softly, his voice little more than a whisper.

Blaine sipped his own glass of water. "You dream about these girls?" That was definitely not a question he had ever expected to ask Kurt.

"No, not quite. I see them being murdered in my dreams. Usually the night before it happens. Sometimes the same night, before it makes the papers anyway."

"Like a psychic or something?"

"I don't know, maybe. At first I thought they were just nightmares. We've both been under a lot of pressure these last few months, but after the third one I couldn't tell myself it was just a coincidence. I've started writing down what happens in the dreams and when I was having them, always a couple of days after there would be a news report of a story."

"You had another dream today?"

"Yeah, I was trying not to sleep but I just couldn't keep my eyes open any longer." Kurt shuddered. "I don't want to dream anymore. I just thought that if I didn't sleep for a while then when I did sleep it would be too deep to dream."

"That's why you've been hardly eating or drinking too?" Blaine studied Kurt, taking in the dark circles under his eyes. How had he not noticed how run down his boyfriend was before this moment?

Kurt nodded in affirmation. "I wanted to be too weak and too tired to dream." He turned his body to Blaine before placing a shaking hand down onto Blaine's. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you."

Blaine unconsciously rubbed at his sore chi thoughtfully. "It's okay Kurt. I understand now why you did. I startled you from the dream, it's not like you were really aware of what you were doing. Was the dream the same?"

"He follows her, waits for the right time and then takes her, kills her. I'm just standing there, frozen to the spot, unable to even speak. All I can do is watch."

Blaine looked at his forlorn boyfriend with growing horror as he began to take in what Kurt had been dealing with.

"Okay, this is a start. Honesty. Your foot still needs dealing with. Come with me."

As if on cue, Kurt's foot throbbed painfully. He had forgotten all about the cut as he had started to explain his dreams. He stood up carefully and followed Blaine into the bedroom. He watched Blaine as he retrieved their first aid kit from the bathroom and then joined him by the bed.

"Turn over." Blaine instructed and when Kurt was lying on his stomach took hold of his foot again. Kurt stifled a gasp as the alcohol wipe was swiped over his tender flesh. A fresh bandage was applied and then Blaine tapped on Kurt's leg, motioning for him to turn back over. They lay close to each other on the bed before Blaine couldn't stand it any longer. He eased one arm under Kurt and pulled him into his embrace. The two lovers relaxed in each others arms enjoying the contact. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest, inhaling the familiar smells and sensations running through him.

"You believe me?" Kurt mumbled into Blaine's shirt as once again sleep threatened to take him over.

"Of course I do. You're my other half Kurt, you're part of me. I believe you, why would you lie to me?"

"I wouldn't. I may have lied before when you asked me if I was okay, or what was wrong but no more. Honesty."

"A hundred per cent honesty. We need that. We've been drifting Kurt and I don't want to lose you. I won't lose you." Blaine dropped a kiss onto Kurt's hair. "Forever, remember?"

"Forever." Kurt confirmed as he snuggled deeper into Blaine's shirt and his eyes flickered shut.


End file.
